


For my Cara~~~

by kazurom14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just pure smut so no summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my Cara~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend Cara and thought I'd share it on here

Every since him and Kageyama decided they weren’t right for each other, things have been kind of off. They still practice and play all the same but Hinata felt like there was something wrong. Not with his game but with himself as a person. He kept trying to figure out why he felt this way. He felt insecure but he knew it had nothing to do with Kageyama. Although, he hated watching Tsukki and Yamaguchi when they listen to music together. Or when Daichi and Suga ballroom danced. (He didn’t understand why they took a dance class in the first place.) He tried not to be bitter but it was become more exceedingly difficult.  
“You done glaring, Hinata?”  
“Hm? What?”  
“You’re glaring at us.” Tsukki pushed his glasses up further on his nose.   
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” Yamaguchi gave him a sympathetic look and they walked away.  
“OI, DUMBASS! WHAT’S THE HOLD UP?”  
“I’M COMIN’, I’M COMIN’” Everyday seemed to feel like this. No matter what he did, his face gave him away. He’s angry. And he’s lonely.  
Karasuno had a big game today and of course, he had to go to the bathroom. He ninja-ed his way around all of the other teams and had almost made it to the restrooms when-  
“Hi hi! Shrimp-kun!” He stopped in his tracks, dead in front of the bathroom door. He slowly turned to find the Grand King himself standing behind him.  
“Grand...King....” The brunet gave his signature wave.  
“What are you up to, Shrimp-kun?” Hinata’s stomach started to hurt more and it wasn’t just because he still had to go.  
“I’m just going to the restroom...and don’t call me shrimp-kun...” Hinata noticed a lack of intimidating presence next to Oikawa. “Ah, where’s Iwaizumi-san?”  
“Hm? Oh, he’s still in getting ready! It’s just you and me today, Shrimp-kun!”  
“Oookay...and stop calling me shrimp-kun...” Hinata slowly began to inch his way closer to the door, hoping to find an exit in the conversation. “I have to go now. You know, to the restroom.”  
“Haha! So do I! Why did you think I was over here?” Hinata gave a weak laugh.  
“Ha..haha right...” Oikawa breezed past him and walked into the bathroom. Hinata following slowly behind. Hinata zipped into one of the stalls and set himself down. He heard a toilet flush, running water then a door open and shut. He let out a sigh of relief. He’s gone.  
“How long were you holding it in, Shrimp-kun?” Hinata let out a yelp in surprise to find the Grand King looking over the stall door.  
“W-w-what are you doing????” Oikawa laughed.  
“Checking in on you!”  
“DON’T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE????”  
“Not really! My game doesn’t start for awhile!”  
“Okay...I guess that’s fin-wait....WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME TAKE A SHIT?” All he got was a shrug in response. “Please let me go in peace!”  
“Haha! Calm down. I’m going, I’m going.” His head disappeared from sight but his shoes didn’t. Hinata frowned. Why can’t going to the bathroom ever be easy? Hinata finished up and flushed. He opened the stall door to find Oikawa standing near the exit. Hinata watched the third year out of the corner of his eye as he washed his hands.   
“So, Shrimp-kun! I heard you and Tobio-chan were dating!”  
“Not anymore.” He grumbled.  
“Hah? Why’s that? I figured you two were perfect for each other.”  
“We fought too much and neither of us liked the other in that way.”  
“Ohhh. That’s too bad....for him.”  
“What?” Oikawa simply smiled. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and made his way over to Hinata.   
“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun! I won’t hurt you.” He leaned his face close to Hinata’s, too close. His lips gently brushed against his. “I don’t think he appreciated you much. What do you think, Hinata?”  
“I-I-I-“  
“Hm?” His lips pushed against his.   
“Nhg” Oikawa’s lips were soft and tasted strangely like milk bread. He pulled slowly away, a smug grin on his face.  
“How long did you and Tobio-chan date?”  
“6 months.” Why did he feel so out of breath?  
“How far did you two get?”  
“What? I don’t-“  
“How far?” The combination of Oikawa’s height and the look on his face was making Hinata uncomfortable.  
“Not....very far...”  
“I see.” He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. He found a clock placed on the wall near the entrance. “Looks like I’ve got more than enough time.”  
“Hah? For what?” He gave him a slightly sinister smile.  
“This.” He kissed him again but this time more roughly. He backed him up till he ended up hitting on of the stall doors. Oikawa pushed it open and practically shoved Hinata inside. He locked the stall and blocked the door. He lifted Hinata off the ground like he weighed nothing. Hinata naturally swung his legs around Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa turned and sat on the seat, straddling the first year. He pulled down his shorts just enough to expose him but enough to make sure nothing would get on them. He forced two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet. He lifted Hinata slightly, to get his hand underneath him. He gently slid one finger inside, causing a moan to escape from Hinata. He tried to wiggle away but Oikawa had a firm grip on him.   
“S-stop it!”  
“Do you really want me to?” Oikawa licked his lips. “I don’t think you do. You’re getting pretty excited down there.” Sure enough, Hinata’s body was betraying him again. Pre-cum was leaking out of him. “Don’t worry. I know exactly how you feel.” Using his other hand, he very carefully pulled down his shorts. Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy at the size of Oikawa. Oikawa slid the other finger inside, scaring Hinata.   
“NgnAH” Oikawa ignored Hinata’s protests and started kissing at his neck. “H-hey! Don’t leave marks! People could see them!” He nodded. He moved his fingers around, letting Hinata get used to it.   
“Ready?”  
“No!”  
“Too late!” He pulled his fingers out and slid himself in. Hinata almost lost his self control and bit into his sleeve to muffle his scream. Oikawa waited until Hinata’s breath returned to normal. Then he lifted him up and pulled him back down. He continued this motion until Hinata got the clue and began to take over. He had to bit into Oikawa’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. The feeling of Oikawa inside him was strange but not unsatisfying. Hinata was getting close and started to slow. Oikawa grabbed his hips again and began thrusting upwards. Both males reached their peak and Hinata let out a yell. Oikawa (with his experience) was able to control his sound. Both boys sat there, trying to catch their breath. Oikawa placed a gentle kiss on Hinata’s cheek.   
“Good job.” Hinata let out a grumble. He was exhausted. He pulled away and saw the mess on Oikawa’s jacket. His face turned ashen. Oikawa simply laughed. “Don’t worry! I can just take it off.” He helped Hinata off of him and used toilet paper to clean most of their mess. He placed a kiss on his forehead.  
“You’re mine now.”  
“...okay.” Oikawa smiled and walked out of the bathroom.   
“Oh! Shrimp-kun! Thanks!” The door shut behind him. Hinata stood there, stunned.  
“DON’T CALL ME SHRIMP-KUN!!” he yelled at the door. Although, he thought Oikawa couldn’t hear him, he thought he heard him laugh. Hinata left the bathroom, grumbling to himself.  
“OI! DUMBASS HINATA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU-“  
“I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” The rest of the team stared at him.  
“Are you-“  
“DON’T. WANNA. TALK. ABOUT. IT.”


End file.
